Hetalia x Reader Lemons
by JRWStudios
Summary: A series of Country x reader lemons featuring original as well as alternate universe countries. All characters belong to Himaruya.
1. 2P! America: Blood Love

Lemon: Blood Love

Allen grumbled as he climbed through the back window of his home, tossing his bloodied bat in the corner as he feet hit the floor. He ran a hand through his blood damped hair, taking off his boots to clean later. He could hear a woman singing in one of the rooms above him, making a smirk climb to his lips. The man quietly stalked to the stairs, pausing before he made his way up them. He stuck his head in the back room, a tidy little office. A _ haired woman sat at the desk, typing away on the computer, her bangs falling into her face as she let a sigh escape her. She pushed her hair back, lifting her gaze back to the screen. That's when Allen made his move, placing his gloved hands over her pretty _ eyes. The woman smiled softly for a moment, then frowned deeply as her nose crinkled.

"Allen Jones get those nasty, blood covered gloves off my face. Now."

The man pouted pulling hands back to pull the gloves off as she turned around. "Oh come on babe, there's not THAT much blood on them."

She rolled her eyes. "They're soaked! Do you not remember my number one rule?"

"I forgot my keys... So I couldn't get into the garage." he shrugged.

"Al, you should have gone straight to the garage and undressed. I will not have you tracking blood through my house!" her eyes narrowed, her lips settling into a tight line. "Take those bloody clothes off and put them in the washer."

He smirked, pulling off his infamous bomber jacket. "Oh, you want me to take these "bloody clothes" off? Then I will. Anything for you, right babe?"

The woman's eyes went wide. "Wait, that's not what I-"

But she cut off as his shirt was pulled over his head, ruffling his hair. He grinned, watching her eyes rake over his chest as he started on his belt.

"Hey _ it looks like you're enjoying the show." Allen chuckled, lifting her chin with one hand, and using the other to step out of his jeans and toss them away. "I thought this wasn't what you meant."

"Uh, uhm..." she blinked slowly, shifting her gaze down to watch that free hand mess with the elastic of his boxers. "Do you want me to take these off too? Or would you rather I took these clothes away?"

That seemed to snap her out of it, making her eyes narrow once more as she lifted a hand. He was unprepared for her to slap him straight across the face, the engagement ring she wore leaving a small bruise; though the shock that hit him was replaced by a fierce arousal as she shoved him away from her, a sneer gracing that pretty little face of hers as she pushed him against a bookshelf.

"Go put those damned clothes of your the laundry room and then take a fucking bath you jackass." she pulled her hands from his shoulders, turning on her heel to walk out of the office. "And while you're at it, re-lock whatever window you used to get in."

Allen smirked, watching her hips sway as she stalked from the room. But he sighed, gathering his clothes. If there was one reason, and one reason only for the shiny little ring he had damn-near killed himself to put on her finger, it was because he was hopelessly, no, impossibly attracted to her on such a level it came off as obsessive to anyone who didn't know them. Of course, another reason being that the fiery babe had an attitude that made his blood pump every time he witnessed it. And that moment, after having her push him around like that, his blood was pumping hard. So he decided to listen to her, knowing he could make it work to his advantage later. However as he dumped his clothes in the washer an idea hit him, making him look down at his tightening boxers. He pulled them off, giving his hardening member a quick stroke as he dumped the cloth alongside the rest of his outfit.

It only took a few moments for him to get back up stairs, stimulating himself the entire way to their bedroom. He found his "dearly beloved" in the room, digging through one of the drawers on the dresser, finally pulling out a clean pair of boxers and a black wife-beater. He saw her glance around, not noticing him as he ducked back into the hall, wanting to see what she was doing. His dear lover clicked her tongue, pulling off her shirt and making him stiffen in more ways than one as he realized the baggy shirt had been hiding her unbound breast. He didn't even realize that he had started pumping his shaft, slowly, teasingly as she leaned over to pick up his shirt. She pulled it on, making him bite his lip when he saw how well it fit her. But then, then she pulled off her pants, and made the mistake of leaning over to remove them, and giving him a view at her bare ass, making him drool as he realized she was wearing a little thong. He tried to muffle a moan as he gave his leaking shaft a harder pump, closing his eyes and feeling his tongue ring hit his teeth as he started imagining the sweet, sweet pussy of his fiancee surrounding his length. Oh how badly he wanted to sink his dick in that tight, wet pussy!

But then, just as he was about to climax, he felt something flick the head, his eyes flying open to see his fiancee kneeling in front of him, leaning over and breathing down his shaft as she pushed his hands away. Allen groaned as her mouth finished the job that his hands had started, sucking him for only a few moments before his cum shot down her throat. He watched her lick him clean, like a kitten lapping up milk before she licked away the little bit trying to escape from the corner of her mouth. Her _ eyes narrowed seductively when she looked up at him, lifting herself until her shirt covered chest rubbed against his manhood. Allen watched her curiously, gasping when she lifted the shirt just enough to guide his length underneath and between her boobs. He couldn't hold in the moans that escaped him as she rubbed her tits against him, smirking up at him.

"Allen Jones, you're such a naughty boy." she seemed to purr. "Did that little bit of shoving really get you started?"

His eyes widened as her words reached him. "Wait... You did that on purpose?!"

"Of course, haven't you ever noticed that I always get so horny after you come home from those little murder sprees? Heh, so when I heard you coming back up stairs I decided to... get changed." she smirked, pressing her soft mounds against him a little tighter. "I knew you'd be watching, and that's why I chose your clothes to wear. But~ I was interrupted before I could finish up~"

Allen stiffened when she lifted her ass up enough to pull one of his hands to stroke her... bare womanhood. He felt how wet she was as she started making him touch her, waiting for his shock to wear off. And when it did, she wasn't just put on her ass in the hallway, she put on her ass, pinned underneath the tanned ball player, and forced to bear witness as he pushed his length past her wet folds. Her head fell back as a loud moan tore out of her. Allen leaned down to bite her neck, leaving large marks all across the soft skin before he pulled his shirt from her body.

"You damn bitch. You call me naughty, yet you set all this shit up?" he felt her dig her nails into his shoulders, dragging them down his back. "You are a fucking tease, and I hate being teased. You of all people should know that _."

The woman let out a yelp when he squeezed her hips, yanking up one of her legs to put on his shoulder. "A-Allen~"

God.

Damn.

Allen hissed through a wicked grin that spread on his face. She knew he loved to hear her moan like that, and judging by the lustful shine in her _ eyes she knew she had him wrapped around her little finger. However, he also knew that she wouldn't dare try to put him in the bitch's place.

She never challenged him when he was punishing her, and he was most definitely punishing her at that moment. I mean seriously, he was fucking her in the hallway!

"A-A-All~en!" he pounded into her harder, loving the way she moaned his name. But just as she started to tighten around him, he pulled out, making her snarl viciously as that blissful end escaped her. She glared up at him as he got to his feet, stroking himself as he smirked down at her.

"Oh my _. Are you upset? Feeling," he chuckled. "TEASED?"

"You sick bastard." she rubbed her legs together, but he stopped her when he picked her up. The woman yelped as she was slung over his shoulder, her chest hitting his back. She squirmed, feeling his shoulder dig into her stomach, but then she shouted in surprised when he let her slip a little, his shoulder now against her exposed vital regions. She felt her face heat up when he turned his head, breathing on the sensitive flesh.

"Ah! Al don't do that!" she tried to get away, only to be dumped on the bed. Al didn't even give her a chance to sit up before he had her legs on his shoulders, dipping down to lick and nip at her swollen southern lips. He sucked on her clit, flicking it with his tongue ring to make her loudest moan yet rip out of her throat.

He could tell he had made her sensitive to the touch.

That was just what he wanted.

He wanted to tease her, make her squirm, until she begged him to take her. He wanted her to know the frustration of not getting what she wanted until she was forced to go to any length to get it. Allen licked his lips as he slowly traced her vital regions with a finger, dipping between the drenched folds only to withdrawal not even a second later. She whined and whimpered, pouting up at him and looking just so innocently cute he couldn't help but lean down and kiss her forehead in an almost endearing way. But then he wrapped his fingers through her _ hair, using it to tilt her head back and attack her neck once more. However while he was focused on that he didn't notice her hand sneaking down to his lower back. At least, not until she started massaging the area, making him sigh blissfully as she rubbed the knot out of the painfully tight muscles.

"All~en!" she breathed, "All~en!"

"What is it babe?" he lifted his lips from her neck, tilting his head to the side just enough to lock his redden gaze on her _ one. "_?"

She moved her hands to tangle in his hair, but in a surprise move placed his ear over her heart. It was something she hadn't done before, so he was surprised when he heard her heart fluttering in her chest. "Please, stop teasing me so much... I've been waiting for you to get home all day!"

The man glanced up at her, gulping when he saw the warmth in her eyes. He could see a slight agitation growing under that warmth, making him feel just a little guilty about teasing her so much.

But not enough to make him stop.

"Sorry _, but this is your punishment."

She huffed, rolling her eyes, but he didn't miss her smirk. "Fine..."

"But," her smirk was replaced by a confused look. "I will listen to this," he kissed her heart, making her smile. Allen moved her legs onto his hips, resting his ear over her heart as he pushed his length back into her wet pussy, loving how tight it had become, and smirking when her heart fluttered again. She moaned, her head falling against the pillows, but her gaze stayed on him. He kissed her collarbone as he began to pound into her, using his elbows to support himself as he picked up speed. He found that he could tell that she liked it just by listening to her heart race when he moved a certain way or used a certain amount of force. Despite her touch facade, he realized she did in fact feel pain when he did it in ways that made him feel good. So despite knowing that he would lose out on some of the pleasure Allen pulled out, making her look at him in confusion. She watched him as he gently pulled her up to sit on his lap.

Wait... Gently?

_ gasped in surprise when he re-entered her, but it was more from what he did next. He lay on his back, putting his hands behind his head to watch her. He could see how confused she was, and honestly he didn't blame her. He had been her first back in college, and even then he didn't let her top.

He.

Never.

Did.

The woman bit her lip, deciding to try out the new position by giving a little bounce. Allen was pleasantly surprised at the pleasure that coursed through him from such a little movement, but his head fell back and his hands moved to grip at the sheets when she started to repeat the motion, bouncing as moans poured from both their throats. Their moans grew louder and louder as they both neared their ends, and Allen sat up to pull her into a deep, violently passionate kiss. He felt her reach her climax, her inner walls clenching around him as he reached his own. She didn't seem to care as she broke off to yell his name, his cum filling her until it overflowed. Allen finally lay her down, pulling out of her before tossing the blanket over her. She smiled, hugging his pillow as he chuckled, turning to head for the bathroom.

At least, until fierce pounding and a yell reached them from the front door.

"Police! Open the door now!"

Allen clicked his tongue, rolling his eyes. "Hey babe go get that. I'm taking a shower."

He didn't have to check to see if she would, he soon heard her walking down the stairs. But as he started a shower to clean himself he was surprised to hear blood chilling screeches coming from the kitchen area below the bathroom. However when his dear fiancee walked into the room, blood splattered across her naked body, he laughed.

"Damn babe!"

"Shut up and move over." she pushed him against the shower wall, smirking as his arms snaked around her. "Fine, but I'm not letting you go~"

The woman rolled her eyes, kissing his cheek as the blood washed from their bodies stained the tile. "Who said I wanted you to?"

"Good, then I won't."

"Good."

"Hey Al?"

"Yeah babe?"

"What do we need to do about the body in the kitchen...?"

"...That is the absolute sexiest thing I've heard you say today."


	2. America: Special Sauce

Special Sauce Student! America x Student! Reader

Requested Story

Alfred whistled happily as he made his way to the dorm room of his longtime best friend/crush _, holding in one hand a large McDonald's bag, and in the other a single, large, coke. He smiled brightly as he stopped outside her door, lightly kicking it with his foot. He could hear the soft footsteps of the girl racing to open it, and knew she had recognized the sound. The door flew open seconds later, and he found himself greeted by messy after-shower curls of _ hair that hid the bright _ eyes of his friend. She gave him a toothy grin, stepping aside for him to enter before she swiped the drink, not even pausing to register the two straws in it. She simply took a sip, closing the door before motioning for the blonde to follow her to her paper-covered living room. Textbooks and notes covered the couch and coffee table, the only clear spot being a circle in the floor, where he assumed she had been sitting.

"So what is it this time? Trig?"

"Nope."

"Social Studies?"

"Guess again."

"Phsycology?"

"Nu-uh." she frowned, giving him a look he easily recognized as her embarrassed frustration.

"You don't mean..."

"Yep..."

He groaned, his free hand meeting his forehead. "Oh _! American history? Really?"

"Hey it's not my fault!" she scowled, crossing her arms. "The teacher's a bitch..."

"Uh-huh, sure." he smiled, shaking his head. "Come on, why don't you take a break and split this with me. I brought you a Big Mac~"

He heard her stomach growl at the mention of her favorite food. So he laughed, turning on his heel to go to the clean kitchen table. _ followed quickly, sitting down mere moments after he began pulling the food out of the bag.

"One BM and a side of fries for the lady," he gave her a wink, making her giggle. "And a BM with a side of a half-a-carton of fries for me."

"You ate on the way here, didn't you?"

"Yup." Alfred grinned, sitting down to open his big mac. However, just as he was raising it to his mouth for first, deliscious bite, he heard _ yelp lightly. His gaze shot up, only to see the special sauce from her burger, rolling down her chest and arm. It was then that he noticed her white tank top clingling to her chest, and felt the heat surge. But he had to look away.

'No! _'s my friend! I shouldn't think about her like this!' "W-where are the napikins _?"

She glared at her chest, sitting down her burger to get up. "I got it..."

The man gulped, watching her hips sway as she walked over to the counter to grab her paper towels. Of course, he couldn't help but stare at her cute little ass, only covered by a pair of booty shorts. His gaze traveled down her legs, then back up to her face when he noticed she had turned to him again. However, she had her hand on her hip and an eyebrow arched.

"Al, were you just checking me for more sauce or checking me out?"

"Uh... Sauce?" he tried to laugh, but he knew she could tell how fake it was. She narrowed her eyes at him, looking down for a mere second as she walked over.

"Then why the salute?"

Alfred gasped, looking down at the tent in his boxers as his face went ablaze. "Ah! _-_ I swear this isn't-"

"What I think it is? Well, Alfred, I think it is, and I think you were crossing a boundary."

"I-I... I better go...!" he jumped up, but got side tracked when the sudden move knocked his chair over, tripping him when he made a move to leave. Once again luck wasn't with him, as he fell straight onto his friend, trapping her against the tile and making his blush intensify. However he was shocked when she didn't seem fazed, instead giving him a smile.

"Does this mean you really do like me?"

He gulped, but nodded. "Yeah... Wait, what do you-"

"Arthur told me." she giggled. "Because I was upset and he was trying to cheer me up."

"Why were you upset?" Alfred seemed curious now, almost forgetting about their current position until she wrapped her legs around him.

"I told him I liked you, but was worried that you didn't fell the same. I was trying to get some advice on how to tell you." she smirked, "But I guess that won't be neccessary now."

He gulped, but let her pull him down into a kiss. His hands hesitantly found their way to her waist, making her gasp when he pulled her up against him. Of course, that only gave him an opportunity to shove his tongue past her lips, tangling with hers as he let his hands wander over her body. Clearly _ was enjoying it, as she soon started grinding her hips against his, and making a moan part both their lips. However Alfred didn't let her stop there, her grabbed the edge of her tank top and pulled up over her head, unzipping the front of her favorite sports bra soon after. The woman blushed feverishly, but Alfred was overjoyed when she didn't try to cover herself. So her decided to reward her, leaning down to cover her breasts with butterfly kisses, just as he had done so many times in his little fantasies.

Of course, he would be the first to admit that fantasies were nothing compared to the real thing, not now that he was actually able to touch and tease the soft mounds he had spent so much imagining. His partner could only moan, tangling her fingers in his hair as he licked, nipped, and sucked at her nipples, turning them into hard, rosy nubs before she had even the slightest chance to do anything. But then Alfred pulled back, sitting up, and making her protest. However her protests quickly turned into yelps of surprise when he lifted her up, carrying her off to her bedroom. She was quickly set on the bed, and could only watch in anticipation as he removed his letterman, then his shirt and pants, before he pulled her shorts off of her. Left in only her panties she couldn't help but blush, more so when he decided to run a hand down her thigh, taking her panties with it. _ whimpered, letting him push her onto her back, and watched him get out of his boxers. The sight of his thick length standing fully erect in front of her made her gasp, and gave Alfred a boost of confidence.

The man leaned over her, trapping her in another kiss as his hand ghosted up her inner thigh, making her gasp when his fingers started toying with her bottom lips, soon diving past them to enter her wet cavern. _ had to break away then, her head rolling back to give him plenty of room to attack her neck as his fingers scissored and stretched her tight pussy. She was already soaking wet, and his devious fingers were only making it worst. But she knew he was doing it for a reason.

He knew she was still a virgin.

"_," he moaned softly against her neck, "Are you ready?"

"Yeah." she nodded, tangling her fingers in his hair as he nuzzled against the soft skin. He reached down to hold her free hand in his, intertwining their fingers before he used the other to guide her legs up onto his hips. The woman whimpered when she felt him start to enter her, but Alfred was more than surprised when her back arched, her loudest moan yet ripping from her throat. It made him smile, confident that she wasn't in pain, before he gave an experimental buck. _ fell flat on the bed with another loud moan, pulling her hand out of his to wrap around his shoulders. His hands once again made their way to her hips, holding on to her as he started to move. Soon he had found a nice, steady pace that got the most joyful moans out of her, and it wasn't long before he had to use a hand to hold himself up, finding his end coming much sooner than he had anticipated. However he was bound and determined to make her reach that end as well, so his hand soon darted down to rub her sensitive clit.

Her back arched once more, her body starting to shake and writhe in plesure as her end grew nearer. She pulled him as close to her as she could, moaning into his ear as soon as it hit.

"A-ah~! Alfred~!"

"S-shit _!" he groaned, holding her close as his own end hit, making him fill her up with his cum. "_-_~!"

He felt her moan into his neck, holding him closer. "A-Al it's so hot~!"

Alfred felt his blush return with a vengence as he pulled out. "D-don't say that!"

_ giggled quietly, sitting up to wrap her arms back around him. "But it was..."

He sighed, giving a little smile before he pulled her down to lay with him on her bed. "Fine, just keep it to yourself."

"Fine..." she sighed, nuzzling into his chest.

"So when's the test?"

"What?"

"In history...?"

"..."

"..."

"Sh~it!"


	3. America: My Lady Liberty

My Lady Liberty

America x Reader LEMON

It was absolutely ridiculous to try and seduce Alfred F. Jones, his girlfriend of three years knew that. It was like he was completely unaware that women could be sly about being aroused, so unless you told him directly, he wasn't likely to figure out what she wanted. Of course, there were a few exceptions: like the time she had dressed up as a very sexy cowgirl for one of his halloween parties - she had seen his cowboy costume (namely the chaps, that he had been more than happy to parade around the house in for a few days before hand - and I mean _only_ the chaps) and had been turned on by the thought of him fucking her in it, she had acted like a little tease all night (which, actually made him kick everyone out early, just to fuck her).

Of course, if it didn't relate to America or some bit of its culture or history, he was pretty clueless (he had actually thought she legitimately bought a maid's outfit to clean the house in, leaving her to give up and sulk in her room until he found her there).

Which, brought her to her latest idea. She had waited until all the 4th of July stuff was on sale the day before, and had run down to an adult shop to buy a very sexy, very American costume. It had been a little difficult to hide it from her too curious boyfriend, but she had somehow managed.

Now, it was getting close to midnight on July 3rd, and she was bound and determined to give her boyfriend a very arousing birthday present. His hectic work schedule had left him exhausted, so he was sleeping soundly in their bedroom, for now anyway, so she had slipped out of bed to go change in the bathroom.

The green dress fit snuggly, making her blush when she looked in the mirror. It draped perfectly from one shoulder, tied up on the other, and the sleeves flowed down her arms, all together, giving her an almost greek look. Shaking her head, she quickly brushed her hair, fixing the matching green crown atop her head, and adding just a touch of lipstick to her lips before picking up the matching torch.

She knew that despite how tired he was, Alfred would now wake quickly once he realized she was no longer beside him, and if she was right, he would be waking up any minute. The woman quietly walked to the door, turning off the lights before she slowly opened it. She turned on the torch, and immediately the room was dimly lit by a fiery golden glow. Alfred began to stir, first reaching over to her side of the bed, then sitting up. He blinked in confusion, narrowing his eyes at the glow before he managed to put on his glasses.

Just as the clock hit midnight.

"Honey? What're you…" he trailed off, the sight of her making him finally wake up. His gaze traveled across the exposed portion of her upper chest, then down the leg that tauntingly went uncovered by the long dress. "Wow."

"Happy birthday, America." she cooed, walking over to him. "I hope it's not too early to give you your present.

He gaped at her, quickly realizing what she meant when she pulled the covers off of him. She pushed her dress aside as she easily sat on his lap, straddling him as she leaned forward. However, she was a little unprepared for him to smirk, pulling his glasses back off and laying back down with his hands behind his head.

"You know, Lady Liberty, I've got a pretty special girl. She might get a little upset by this."

The woman returned his smirk, setting her torch down before leaning down to his ear. "She might just have to get over it."

Alfred grinned, watching her adjust herself to pull his boxers down. He was already getting hard, and it gave her a jolt of confidence (that had actually been lost after the maid incident) before she reached down to lightly stroke his member. It made him shiver, and made her smile before wrapping her fingers around him, beginning to gently pump his length as she felt it harden further in her woman carefully leaned back over, kissing his cheek then down his neck to his shoulders as her free hand came up to trace the muscles of his abdomen. Her red lipstick smeared across his skin, and left outlines around the hickeys and love bites she left across his skin, until finally he couldn't take anymore of her teasing.

The man tried to reach up, tried to pull her dress down from her shoulders, but whined when he found his wrists trapped under his head as she bit his neck. He couldn't shift to free one of them without unbalancing her, since he had unknowingly arched his head back a trifle too much for her to have access to more of him. She smirked into his neck as she heard him whine, and moved her hand from his chest to pull down her dress and expose hers. Alfred couldn't help but grin when she shifted, sitting up just enough for her breasts to stay just in front of his face. He carefully shifted up, releasing his hands to trace her waist and exposed thighs as he leaned forward to immediately take one of those teasingly soft nipples into his mouth.

His girlfriend gasped lightly, her face lighting up with a soft blush. Despite how dense he was about her teasing and seducing attempts, he had never slacked when it came to using her own body against her - and right now, that was just what he was doing. He knew just how sensitive her breasts were, and her nipples were twice as bad. He could proudly brag to anyone who asked that he could make her cum just by teasing her chest, and boy could he. His tongue was like magic, and when he turned it on her in bed, he could bend her to his will in seconds. Even now, as he teased her breasts, turning her nipples into those perfect rosy nubs, she could feel herself getting wetter.

And he could too. It didn't take long for him to realize she had decided to skip her panties this time around, but now, as he felt her juices beginning to soak his leg, he knew it wouldn't be too long.

So he stopped, and made her gasp when he reached down to pull her hand off his throbbing length. The woman was caught completely off guard when he lifted her up, not even bothering to take the time to completely remove his boxers that she had left trapping his legs before he pushed himself past her slick folds. She threw her head back with a moan ripping its way out of her throat, not expecting his sudden intrusion. It was the first time he had not warned her before hand, and she had to admit, it felt really nice to not expect it. When she finally managed to look at him again, she couldn't help but be a little miffed by his smug smirk, peeking up from where he was nuzzling between her breasts.

"Oh Lady Liberty~ I think you might be falling from your pedestal." he cooed, kissing her breast as he started to move her hips with his hands. "I think France would get jealous if he knew what his favorite creation was doing now."

"He can go fuck himself." she groaned, still trying to recover from his intrusion. His current movements were not helping her at all, but it didn't really seem like he cared. In fact, he still had that smug little smirk on his face, annoying her to no end.

"Oh, I never thought one of America's favorite icons would have a foul mouth~!" he grinned. "I may have to fix that."

"And just how do you plan on doi-" the woman cut off with loud moan when he suddenly bucked up into her, cutting off the end of her sentence. Her arms shot around his neck as he finally sat up, moving his lips to get revenge as he trailed kisses and bites up her neck to her ear. When he reached her ear he lightly but roughly bit into her earlobe, eliciting a deep moan from the woman atop him. She was starting to pant now, still not recovered but wanting so bad to be able to fight back against his teasing actions.

The worst part was: he could tell.

That damned smug smirk returned to his face as he pulled back to watch her squirm, pleased with how quickly he had turned the tables. The woman sneered at him, but yelped in surprise when his hands left her hips to grab her waist, quickly pulling her off of him to flip her over and pin her to the bed.

"Let's go ahead and even this out, eh?" he grinned, reaching down to remove his boxers completely. "I know how much you like leaving me trapped but honey, but that ain't gonna fly tonight!"

She shivered when he leaned down, his breath dusting her neck and making goose bumps pop up all over her exposed skin.

"This is my birthday present after all, right?" he smirked against her neck. "So it should go the way I want, right?"

His girlfriend gasped, arching her back when he re-entered her. Her arms returned to wrap around his neck, her nails digging into his shoulders as he moved his hands to her hips. She was beginning to shake, mostly in anticipation, as she waited for what would come next. Alfred gave her forehead a light kiss, then tightened his grasp on her hips to steady himself as he began to thrust inside her, pulling almost all the way out before plunging back in. Eliciting several deep moans from his girlfriend caused that irritating smirk to widen. She hissed, but couldn't keep the sneer on her lips as he made her lips part again and again, her moans growing louder with every thrust. He ran his hands up from her hips back to her soft, tender breasts; gently grasping them so he could slightly tweak those wonderful nipples once more.

Almost immediately she began to tighten right up around him, finally making a moan part _his_ lips. His smirk finally gone, he could only focus on her, and the pleasure that was building up. The woman let him press down on her, his hands shifting to the bed to keep him from crushing her. Her breasts bounced with each thrust, brushing their nipples together until his were just as hard and sensitive as hers. Alfred looked at her through parted eyes, then kissed her deeply and passionately, slipping his tongue into her mouth the second she let another moan loose. Her tongue fought a failing battle for dominance over his, but never came close to winning over him. He held control until he finally broke the kiss for air, only to lean down and take one of her nipples into his mouth once more, sucking on it while gently biting it, eliciting another moan from his woman.

She was left clinging to him, feeling her end get nearer as he teased her. Feeling her tightening up around him like that, her body beginning to shake under him, was beginning to become too much for him. So when her orgasm hit, her body turning from shakes to spasms, he knew he wouldn't be too far behind. The way her inner walls were pulsing, clenching around his length, he was right.

Alfred buried his face in her neck as he hit his own end, filling her up with his hot seed. He pulled back to watch her face screw up in pleasure, waiting for her to stop twitching before he pulled out of her. The woman groaned, fighting to catch her breath as he shakily fixed her dress.

"Babe?"

"You're gonna get me pregnant one of these days, I swear." she muttered, turning on her side to cuddle up to him.

"Uh, is that a bad thing?" he seemed concerned, but anything she was gonna say next was lost when knocks sounded from the bedroom window. Alfred was quick to his feet, grabbing his gun from the nightstand as he walked over to investigate. But when he laughed and opened it, his girlfriend relaxed.

Until _someone_ punched her lover in the nose, making him stumble back.

"Tu bâtard, Alfred." she recognized the voice of his Canadian brother. "Keep it down so some of us can _sleep_!"

"Shit Matt!" Alfred held his bleeding nose. "I thought you were in Cuba!"

"Non. Now _keep it down_, or next time I'm bringing the hockey stick with me."

The American muttered, shutting the window as soon as Matthew had left his view. His girlfriend giggled, sitting up to watch him put his gun up.

"You should wipe the blood off your face. Wouldn't want it to stain your skin again."

"...You're never gonna let that go, are you?"

"Nope!" she smirked, but her face quickly fell when she saw the look on his face. "No… No! Don't even think about it!"

"Nyahahaha! Attack!"

"No!"


End file.
